Ish-sha-ah or Sah
Also known as Sah, this is the power that sprouts from a person’s spiritual faculties, first discovered by Bountryman Theodia Archeas and his albino wife Arsenine, and used by the Bountry Society to advance in the World War of Societies. Ish-sha-ah has been forbidden to anyone outside of the Society, but due to some members who disapproved of their current leaders, the knowledge was eventually spread out, creating the faction known as Rebel Societies which used Sah uncontrollably, and refusing to bow to the Bountry’s Laws. Sah has many levels that can be mastered, some of which are dangerous and forbidden, and are punishable by death to the ones who try to attain them. The Archeas are the said to be the only people capable of crossing these boundary levels in Sah, as proven by the success they had in creating Killian, and Killian’s success at creating his Wraiths. 'Levels of Sah: the Basics' 'First level: Release' ...where one will need to summon the power deep within himself and set that power free so it can be used by the physical body. 'Second level: Concentration ' ...where Sah manipulation is achieved. Wielders need to concentrate their mental capacity once they reach this level to raise a barrier and prevent the Sah from draining away. Said to be the most dangerous level, if this is not achieved, the body will experience what’s called a Soul Shock, where it is drained of all spiritual energy and becomes a blank, dry husk. 'Third levels: ' A Wielder selects his or her skills once he/she reaches this level. This is the last point that Sah users are said to be capable of achieving, but that is enough as an infinite number of skills are made available to them once they reach this. It’s also usual for one Wielder to actually have three or more skills at any given time. And those skills can be one or a combination of the following: 1. Passing/Lending …Wielders of this kind are allowed to “pass” of lend their skills to be used by others. Usually, the “borrowers” need to remain within a certain circumference, or following a certain consequence to use the skill. ...Passers could also use Sah like a projectile, throwing or shooting the energy to create attacks. 2. Raise Defense/Defense …Wielders of this kind bank on using Sah to raise physical strength for defense or as a weapon. Defense Wielders are said to be as common as Passers, and make up the majority of users in the world of Sah at present. 3. Linking ...Linkers use Sah to increase their psychic skills and capabilities, the most common of which are telekinesis skills, clairvoyance and foretelling. Killian was once believed to be of this type, except he uses something else more when he creates his Blank Canvases. 'Levels of Sah: the Forbidden Levels' 'Fourth level: Consecration' ...the level where Sah is used to transform things. This is a rather difficult level to control, like what happens to the first experimental attempts of the Archeas couple. It mostly results in permanent transformation either with one’s self or the surroundings. Fact: ' Killian’s Wraiths have achieved this level automatically upon creation, making Consecration their second nature, thus Psalterine is easily able to ‘consecrate’ souls as Killan Red is able to do so with blood. The Wraiths “Transformation” during the last part of the series is also attributed to this. The Gothvrieds are said to also be able to attain this level (in all rarity), as exhibited by Sehen’s and Luisa’s ‘The Touch’ skill. Though this is yet to be confirmed. 'Fifth level: Creation ...the god level of Sah where a Wielder is able to literally “make life”. The Great Rule was created in anticipation of the possibility of this level, forbidding Sah users to even attempt reaching it lest grave consequences happen. Fact: ' Arsenine and Theodia reached this level in the creation of Killian, but had to sacrifice their own Sah to attain the goal. Killian was able to reach Creation with no side effects, and perfected it for that matter when he created his twins. According to author KC, Killan Red will find it’s also possible for him and Psalterine to perform Creation during the second book of the series when him and Herlequin combine their Sah to create their son, Ban Caliane. 'The Types of Wielders 'Mental Wielders ' Combines Release + Concentration + Linking 'Bleeder Wielders' Combines Release + Concentration + Passing 'Physique Wielders' Combines Release + Concentration + Raise Defense 'Objective or Elemental' Combines Release + Concentration + (any combination of Third level selection) Fact: The Archeas are able to go beyond all these, making them exempted from the ordinary rules of Ish-sha-ah.